


enamorado

by Etwas_Schlau



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Lowercase, POV Second Person, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 05:44:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13451751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etwas_Schlau/pseuds/Etwas_Schlau
Summary: oh, how you love amélie lacroix





	enamorado

**Author's Note:**

> **Note:** I do not own Overwatch. All rights to the game and its characters belong to Blizzard.
> 
> _"How do you do it? You got me losing every breath_  
>  _What did you give me to make my heart beat out my chest?"_  
>  \- Latch, Disclosure

she’s amazing. she’s breathtaking. she’s like a supernova, so mystifying and beautiful and perfect that there are suddenly tears in your eyes and life in your chest and you don’t know why.

 

she burns, she burns and _burns_ and scorches like a sun. and being too close hurts, because you long with every fiber of being to be with her, to stand by her side, yet somehow the knowledge that you can’t won’t stop the yearning. she burns and when you stand too close you burn too, but it’s okay because just resting in the heat of the blaze is a blessing.

 

it’s a blessing you know you don’t deserve, and every time you come in contact you don’t understand why you’ve been chosen to receive it. of all the stars and all the cells, all the particles of life swirling in the universe, she’s chosen you. when you look inside yourself you see something empty, a barren landscape without a spark of virtue. but when she looks inside you, she sees value, and that means you must truly mean something in the world. you must have _something_ because she sees virtue in you even when you do not, and you trust her more than anything you’ve ever known.

 

you don’t know what she wants. there must be something. life has been far from kind to you; you know it to be cruel, to be wicked, to be cold. nothing is pure, nothing is genuine. there must be a second side, must be a motive, must be a reason. some form of selfishness, self gain.

 

but there isn’t, and there never was. perhaps what makes her so different from the rest of the world you’ve known is that she wants nothing. all she desires from you, is what you desire from her. companionship. comfort. peace.

 

she’s bettered you somehow, improved you. she makes you strong, she makes you hopeful, she makes you believe. you believe in destiny, you believe in good, you believe in love. because of her, you believe. she’s been bettering you since you met her, and everyday she betters you further. how immense must be the power of one mighty enough to transform you from a wretch to one aglow with life.

 

you don’t know how to describe how you feel about her, and you never have. but perhaps that’s for the best, to capture is to stifle, right? the strongest things in life are those that cannot be explained, contained. those things are undefined terms; things so simple, so base, so pure, that they cannot be expounded any further than they are.

 

you love her. you love her with your whole self, and you will never stop loving her.

**Author's Note:**

> comrade-schlau.tumblr.com


End file.
